


Loving Humans

by Fee_Verte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: The Infinity Stones are all hidden on Earth and influence human history and civilization.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Loving Humans

One the one hand, there is this: In a corner of a small, and rather insignificant galaxy there was a solar system devoid of any precious, rare or otherwise important resources. Therefore, nobody paid any attention to it. Once a group of explorers mapped the area, but all they could say about that solar system was, that there was a planet inhabited by some primitive sentients who couldn’t even settle down or farm because the climate and weather of said planet was just that bad. This gave that planet a rather peculiar reputation, as the backwoods planet in the backwoods solar system in the backwoods corner of a backwoods galaxy. It was, metaphorically, the dusty part of the attic where the embarrassing childhood drawings were stored, the drawer where people hid ugly vases they got as a present, the perfect place where you hid things you don’t want anybody to find.

On the other hand, there is that: Six enormously powerful artefacts going by the name of Infinity Stones who could destroy planets and lay waste to an armada of the most advanced spaceships ever built. Eventually many people from different worlds and times came to the conclusion that it would be a very good thing if said artefacts just – disappeared.

And what better place to hide such an artefact than in the most boring and remote place they knew?

This is how it came to be, that one Infinity Stone after the other was hidden on a planet the inhabitants unimaginatively called Earth.

Eventually the icy part of the ice age was over and those inhabitants, humans, began to settle down and start farming. Their numbers grew quickly, and they all behaved like humans are wont to do. They explored and poked everything that looked dangerous with a stick or finger, and sometimes they licked stuff.

Nobody who knows even one human or is a human would be surprised by what happened next. The powerful artefacts, who behave like all powerful artefacts normally behave, and have a desire to be found, and like to cause mischief, were found by the ever-curious humans.

And suddenly, humanity had all the power and knowledge of the whole Universe in their hands. They did the most sensible thing and took those very pretty rocks and gave them as sacrifices for the gods so that the next harvest would be good or as a thank you that the volcano didn’t erupt on their village but on another one.

Humans can be very clever, but they have a tendency to see pretty rocks and jewellery where the rest of the galaxy saw powers beyond understanding who were very, very dangerous.

With time – when new children were born and had the strangest ideas and dreams – and experience – when it became clear it wasn’t the gods but the stones who caused miracles – things began to change.

Before humans had to walk thousands of miles to learn a new idea, now they could send themselves but not their bodies to far off places to learn many new things.

Before humans had many religions, now they all worshipped six stones of different colours.

Before the Infinity Stones had been nothing but objects, maybe they had been clever in some way, but not like they were now. Because with the worship and companionship of millions of humans they had gained sentience at first, and eventually sapience.

And they began to love humans: They loved the drive to discover new things even if the drive could easily turn destructive. They loved the short lives filled with so many emotions, positives and negatives and everything in between.

Human civilisation began to grew – it was discovered what made them sick and how they could treat those sicknesses – and the different city states grew closer together – first in thought only, but eventually people were able to cross even the great distances of the oceans. Discoveries were made every day, and children lived in a world their parents couldn’t have dreamt of in their youth. And humans began to change with the influence of the Stones, they began to live longer and longer for one. They were still mortal, as the Stones loved that about their worshippers, but changing their genes so that they live 600 odd years, 100 years for every Stone, was the compromise they came to. And they solved the pesky decline with aging problem genes gave humans.[i]

Soon humans wouldn’t be called primitive sentients any more by explorers, if those explorers were to ever come back. However, their society would be called a strange one.

In normal worlds in other galaxies civilisations go from fuels like wood to fuels like coal or oil and eventually to better even better energy sources like nuclear fission. On Earth… Well, a High Priestess or High Priest would go to the Great Power that Lives in the Blue Stone or to the Great Power that Lives in the Purple Stone and pray. And because the Great Powers that Live in the Colourful Stones love humans, they answer the prayers and create little blue or purple gemstones, that hold infinite energy and can power a city with a hundred thousand inhabitants each.

In normal worlds vehicles are used for transportation. On Earth every inhabited place had their own portal places where people unskilled in long-distance teleportation could go and use a portal to a different place. For short distances people walked, flew, rode or teleported. Vehicles weren’t used at all, not even to transport goods from one place to another.

Where other worlds had computers and artificial intelligence, Earth had the Great Power that Lives in the Yellow Stone and the Great Power that Lives in the Orange Stone. One was once asked if it was possible to just send the idea of a text to another person, instead of sending the book, and in answer a non-physical library was created. The other creates people in little orange gems, who also love humanity, and help them where they can.

To heal grave injures of the body people pilgrim to the Great Power that Lives in the Red Stone, and to heal minds you might go to either the Great Power that Lives in the Orange Stone or the Great Power that Lives in the Yellow Stone.

To answer scientific questions like how did Dinosaurs look like, scientist pray to the Great Power that Lives in the Green stone to receive visions of the past (and a few even got visions of the future, which helped them to save otherwise doomed places from natural catastrophes). Children learned telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, metamorphosis, astral projection, and other abilities besides mathematics and history.

Earth became a very peaceful and prosperous world, where people did what they loved. A world where there were no limits but one to human curiosity: Space. For the longest time humanity had only one border, they could not leave their planet. They looked up and wondered, even travelled there without their bodies. But when humans made plans to travel to space physically, the Great Powers that Live in the Colourful Stones always said: “Not yet.” Until the day came where, for the first time in millennia, someone made contact by dropping their rogue son on Earth.

* * *

[i] Like birds, who age differently than humans do, they don’t physically age until months before their deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://feeverte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
